This specification relates to contextual text interpretation.
Internet users can submit various electronic documents to various entities, e.g., businesses and organizations, to communicate with these entities. These electronic documents can include e-mail messages, messages submitted using an online form, messages posted to an Internet forum or bulletin board, online surveys, etc. The electronic documents can convey various messages or sentiments to the entities and/or for viewing by other online users. For example, the electronic documents can pose questions, raise complaints, provide suggestions, requests for technical assistance or support and/or offer advice.